Schrodinger X Reader part one
by BlatheringOnAgain
Summary: A tale of a boy named Jeremiah(YOU)who falls in love with a girl who turns out to be a boy?
1. My Diary

Dear Diary, August,29

Today I joined the nazi camp not because I wanted to but because my family was low on money and it payed well.I was sitting in line for sign ups but I saw something was this person she was talking to this black haired staired at me I got a bit I realized why,I was in the front of the line!"Hallo!" the man yelled at me I shook off the feeling.

"Ja,Ich ist hier Herr"I said it so fast I almost didn't know what I said.

"Gute manieren young man vhat ist your name"

"JeremiahII Hitler"I responded

"Ja,good one"he laughed out.I showed him my fathers read Jeremiah Hitler he stared at me and saluted the hail hitler solute and moved so I could walk was looking at me like I was some big looked over I blushed.I finally saw her clear enough to realize she had cat ears and a that I ate lunch and then setup my room.

Good Night Diary

[A drawing I drew of her]

Dear Diary, August 30

Today at lunch she or I should correct myself he walked by at lunch today.I was looking at him and my friend,Ryan, turns to me and says"I just met you and your already telling me your gay"I looked at him confused and this is what he said"Your looking at him like you want to fuck him"

"Him"I said confused

"That's Scrodinger Getosch the mascot of the nazi new ages and the bosses number one employee"I gave him a face like I couldn't believe what he just said.I thought no I'm straight but I also thought I want to fuck her I mean him.I rememberd you can be straight with an acception but I couldn't acuatually like a boy or could I.

Dear Diary, August 31

It's 2:oo A.M. but I had to write an just stopped by my room he knocked so I opened it he bursted in and shuted the door I opend my mouth about to say something when "Shhh!"I heard some one talking outside

"Were are you,you little fucking pussy"I heard another guy laugh at the I heard Scrodinger laugh at them until he fell onto the floor giggleing I looked at him confused he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I just stole $200 from that thought he could catch me so he chaced me off a cliff but as you already know a cat always land on his feet am I right "he continued to laugh I started laughing looked at me and pulled out a $50 bill and said"Here"I looked at him with a strange face"for helping me"

"Oh no keep your money it's a pleasure to have you here thanks for stoping by that's enough of a paiment"I responded with a smile.

"Meow"He said with a cute derp face X3 then he left yawn

Night Again,Diary

Dear Diary, November 1

Dear Diary, November 2

Sorry for not writing yesterday I just started hanging out with Scro-chan I think I'm gonna stop with the diary entries since I'm no longer lonely good bye for good

XOXO,Diary


	2. London and Red Eyes

I woke up to my quiet alarm that just went off it was around 3:00 A.M. I sat in my room waiting for came in and sat on my bed"So what have you been up to"he said pleased.

"I've been trying not to think about how we are literally destroying London"I replied with a sad tone.

"Well think of it more like were making a better you got to do bad to be the good guy"That made me smile it made the whole nazi thing a little better but I still felt like I was doing smiled at me "You got everything ready"I shoke my head at him."Let's do this".

We walked over to the head of the camp and I opened up my back pack and pulled out rope tied to three forks bended threw it up to the window and we climbed in.I gave him the key hey took and used it we took the valuebles and got back to my room and opened up some pop and candy and started chugging them down.

I didn't want to acually steal anything to bad so we just stole some pop and candybars from a vending machine and tomorrow we were acualtly going to steal was this guy who had a gun which could shoat through a steel we passed out.

There was a knocking I woke up Scro-chan was sitting on the bed curled up asleep at the end of the bed.I opened the door there was this girl in a police uniform she opened the door wider and ran in then she shuted it."Shhh!"I was having major dejavu .I heard irish voice outside and people shooting and screaming.I looked at her.

"Who are you"I asked her mostly confused.

"I'm a worker for the Hellsing corparation"I was wondering what that was sitting there with an anti tank rifle against the door like she was waiting for the door to open did fast knocking me back a guy with a cross hanging on his necklace bursted inand threw his knife at the girl almost hitting i did the catholic cross symbol on my chest whispering"Father,Son,And Holy Ghost Amen"I was hoping since I was christian he wouldn't kill me I think he saw it because he threw a knifge at the girl again then jumped behind me after sh ran he left to freaking out I just fainted I woke up in the back of a car Scrodinger looked back he smiled"He's awake"he said.

"Good"My only other friend moved the drivers mirror so I could see him.I felt very hot I looked outside.

"We're in Londin,why!"I screamed.

"I know the Londin Bridge is falling down"Scrodinger

"Falling down"Ryan responded

"Falling down"

"My fair maiden"They sang almost in sync.


End file.
